1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an embedding type solder point-free combination structure of LED beads with substrate or lamp body, especially to an embedding type solder point-free combination structure of LED beads with substrate or lamp body in which a dock-fixing structure is provided between the embedding type LED beads and the substrate or lamp body so as to achieve good effectiveness of easy-mount and dismount, no solder point, and good heat dissipation.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
The application of LED is becoming more and more diversified in view of its merits in long lifespan, low power consumption and high brightness. With respect to the application in a road lamp, a plenty of LEDs is required and the road lamp is usually install at high elevation so that it is not easy to replace the bad LED beads provided on the circuit board. Usually, the whole road lamp needs to be dismantled for repair. Not only the maintenance cost is high but also the maintenance is very inconvenient.
Currently, there are substantially two methods of mounting the LED on the circuit board. Descriptions will be made for these two methods as below.
<Method 1>
Two pins (111) of the LED (11) packaged in the type as shown in FIG. 10 is inserted in the circuit board (12) and then soldering is conducted for fixing the LED. This method consumes a lot of labor-hour, and the LED (11) cannot be applied in lighting industry due to its low lighting power.
<Method 2>
The circular or square shape LED beads (2) packaged in the type as shown in FIG. 11 is fixed on the circuit board (22) by means of screws or thermal grease (21), and the conductive wires (24) of the LED beads (2) is connected to the positive and negative contacts (25) on the circuit board (22) by spot soldering of tin solder (23). However, when the LED beads (2) are used in illumination lamp, usually the lamp uses big quantity of LED beads (2). Similarly, this method also consumes a lot of labor-hour in spot soldering. Especially, when several LED beads (2) on the illumination lamp are out of order and are to be replaced, the LED beads (2) should be removed one by one by spot soldering, either a huge amount of labor-hour is required for this maintenance or the whole circuit board (22) is replaced by a new one. Nevertheless, this will cause surging of maintenance cost.